Moonrise
by silvawolf
Summary: I decided to have a bash at writing a fanfic based on my favourite book. It is set about sixteen years after Vivian and Gabriel moved the pack to Vermont and they have boy, Bayne. At fifteen he is beginning to challenge the laws of the pack and is lonely.
1. strawberry moon chapter 1

I decided to have a bash at writing a fanfic based on my favourite book. They finally put up a Blood and Chocolate section. I loved the book and still do!  
  
Summary: It is set about sixteen years after Vivian and Gabriel moved the pack to Vermont and they have boy, Bayne. At fifteen he is beginning to challenge the laws of the pack and is lonely for his age mates. That's when he meets Rose, a human.  
  
Disclaimer: I will only say this once; I don't own Blood and Chocolate. It belongs to Annette Curtis Klause.

**June- Strawberry Moon**  
  
Chapter One  
  
The night smelled sweet; dry earth carefully fused with the aromas of timid rabbit, sweet honeysuckle and dusty tarmac. Bayne looked up and the clear sky with a bottle of beer he had liberated from the kitchens, the infinite expanse of black laced with a thousand diamond stars. He often sat out at night next to the family run inn, wondering where his beautiful race had came from. His people were probably not of this world as they had a special power, a magic that transformed him from boy to a wild creature of the forest. He was a werewolf. A proud and bold _loup garou_.  
  
Bayne was tall for his age and had long dark hair, which touched the bottom of his neck. He had a smouldering grin rather like Gabriel, his father, but was slim and light like his mother, Vivian.  
  
Maybe we came from over there. He thought to himself looking at an area over populated by stars. Or maybe over there? Looking at another stretch of the heavens next to the half moon. A snapping twig interrupted the dark song of the whispering trees and crickets. Bayne unsheathed claws and turned to face his would-be attacker. It was Roux, the immutable.  
  
"Don't hurt me! You know I can't fight back." She squeaked. Roux was rather slender and curved for a girl of fourteen. Her red hair was wrapped loosely at the top of her head. Unlike Bayne and the rest of her kin she couldn't transform at will, instead she had to wait until the full moon. _Only being able to Change three days a month? Great Moon, that's bonkers!_ Bayne had raged but he knew this was an exceptionally rare incident and it had never bothered Roux.  
  
Bayne sheathed his claws and welcomed her to sit beside him. She never fussed over him like the other wolf girls in the pack, vying for his attention. That made her even more different. He liked her because she had always been a good friend to grow up with, rather than a suitor. Her father, Ulf was a friend of Vivian's.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the woods or the meadow with the other hooligans?" she quizzed him.  
  
"Me? Nah, I need some time to myself but you're welcome to stay here and babble if you want." It was true he mostly hung out with the rest of the wolf kind on nights like this when the moon hangs high and the scents are sweet. But not tonight, he was feeling a little rebellious. Why should he stick to the same routine?  
  
"Do you ever feel like wolf kind aren't from this planet, maybe not even from this galaxy?" Bayne asked her. She took her time in answering.  
  
"Sometimes. _Homo sapiens_ outnumber our people so I wonder if we really belong here. I used to believe we were from the moon when I was a cub."  
  
"Ha, maybe you're right. She did give us the power to take wolf shape." Bayne looked up at the Earth's sister. "But supposing we are from another planet, what would it look like?"  
  
"One with great forests and mountains and rivers," she yapped excitedly before adding "And beaches too!"  
  
They both laughed, Bayne knew Roux loved to spend time lounging on a beach. He remembered how last time she had got sunburn that had vanished the next day. Werewolves can use their transmuting powers to heal themselves, which is very useful as fights are common among the pack.  
  
Roux looked at her watch, it was coming up for midnight. They both were silent until Roux broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go into town tomorrow? We could get the bus in the morning then, you know, get a coffee, catch a movie. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll come over for you." The nearest town was miles away and the pack normally stuck to their own territory, out of the way of humans.  
  
Roux yawned curling her tongue. "I'll see you later then. I'm going to bed." She gave him a quick hug before leaving in the direction of her cabin. Bayne had no intention of going to bed yet, he desired the Change. Like all of his kind, with the exception of Roux, he can take wolf shape at any time of the month but must Change on the full moon; it's too strong to resist.  
  
Bayne headed over to the forest behind the garage as his skin began to tingle with his sprouting fur. I won't be alone tonight, he thought, noticing the heaps of clothing bundled up among the trees. Bayne stripped in the semi moonlight then arched his back as the wolf inside claimed him. His arms stretched, his back crunched and his muscles thickened. His knees popped as his leg's shape altered. Tufted ears sprouted through his long hair. A tail grew from the end of his spine and claws replaced nails. His face elongated to form a muzzle. Bayne's laugh turned to a growl.  
  
The Change was complete. Bayne was a creature or the night much larger than the ordinary wolf. The shape resembled something older, almost prehistoric. Some believed wolf kind were not of this world. Bayne's dark eyes now held the Moon's fire as they looked to the stars._ I wonder who we really are,_ he thought.  
  
Bayne galloped into the darkness of the trees were his sharp senses told him that was were the others were hunting. Silent as a breeze he took off into the night.  
  
. , : ' ' : , .  
  
I don't know if you can tell but I really love description. I have also looked up some of the moons of the year, like Hunter's Moon, etc. I hope you enjoy this and please review it.

silvawolf


	2. chapter 2

Thank you LuckyDuckyco for the first review and Steelsings for the great advice. But apart form that on with the fic...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bayne woke up sprawled and naked on his bed. He vaguely remembered talking to Roux and climbing in last night after hunting. He checked his alarm clock- it was just after ten. _Aww, shit!_ He thought and hurriedly clothed himself. Grabbing his wallet as he ran out the door he collided into his mother on the other side. They landed in a heap with the clothes she had been bringing upstairs.  
  
"Shit, Bayne, where's the fire?" she snarled.  
  
"I'm late for meeting Roux, we're going into town," Outside he heard the bus pass the stop at the bottom of the drive. "Or we were." He muttered.  
  
"Just get the Uncles to take you, they're going shopping in half an hour." Vivian said trying to refold the clothes. Bayne ran down stairs towards the kitchen scattering most of the clean clothes in all directions.  
  
He had a vague idea where to find the Uncles would be, either at home or in the bar. The Uncles had once been known as the Five, once lead by Raphael Dafoe or Rafe. Rafe and Astrid, Roux's grandmother, had broken the ban of human flesh and Gabriel as leader had killed them for the safety of the pack. Now the fun loving bunch was reduced to just Ulf, Greg and the twins Willem and Finn.  
  
Snatching a slice of toast from his father's plate and grabbing his skateboard he left the cabin and headed next door to Roux's. He finished the toast and knocked on the cabin door. Roux's little sister, Estelle, answered and blushed. She also had red hair and always seemed to be quite taken by Bayne's presence.  
  
"Morning Bayne, you're late," she said cheerfully, "But it's OK. The Uncles are going to take you and Roux. Come on in, you don't look like you've eaten" she dragged him inside through to the kitchen and sat him down between herself and Roux who nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
They feasted on toast and coffee until Ulf and the Uncles arrived. They greeted Bayne casually as Greg whispered something to Finn that made him laugh. Bayne ignored them and got into the Range Rover and soon became engaged in conversation with Roux.  
  
They travelled along the motorway listening to pounding music for some time before tall buildings surfaced over the treetops. Traffic leaving the town for the day or going camping in the Green Mountains was quite heavy but it was of no concern to Bayne. All he cared about was getting there and spending some time out of the inn. He loved his home but he was curious about the outside world, the one dominated by humans. Besides the pack wasn't very big now and he was lonely. But people from the outside world treated his kind with fear. _But why?_ he often asked himself.  
  
The Range Rover pulled up in a parking allotment and they all tumbled out excitedly, met by the intense smell of exhaust fumes, fast food and human sweat. The Uncles wandered to the supermarket while Bayne and Roux turned towards the High Street. Roux ran though a flock of pigeons sending them flying in every direction as Bayne took to the road on his board. The new scents and the crowds of diverse people doing some shopping or meeting friends delighted Bayne. There were children clutching their parent's hand, old ladies dragging disgruntled husbands around the shops and groups of loud teenagers on the benches. It was a rare thing for him to visit the town and he loved every trip.  
  
They browsed through the window of the nearest shop; it was a clothes store. There was clothing of every colour ranging from bright yellows to pastel blues to dark reds to pure white. A few dresses hung in the window display; a graceful pink with a long sash, a short sleeved formal sapphire and a wild ebony with silk roses that Roux fell in love with. They entered the shop and Bayne waited impatiently while she tried it on. He had to admit she looked good parading around the shop but he wanted to explore. He drew the line when she begged in to try on a new pair of jeans- he was happy enough with the baggy black trousers and dark shirt that he was more accustomed with.  
  
After having a drink and a bite to eat at a busy café they went across the street to a small New Age store. In the window glittering jewellery matched the shine of polished quartzes and jaspers. They entered the cool shade of the shop and looked at cabinets displaying expensive silver jewellery with large cut stones. Bookcases were stacked with hardback books about meditation and pagan rituals. Dream catchers, chimes and fake shrunken heads hung from the ceiling. Clothing occupied the back of the shop. The place smelled of incense and sage. Bayne liked this shop; it was so different to everywhere else he'd seen. So much was crammed in such a tiny space.  
  
Behind the cash register was a longhaired lady no older than thirty. To his surprise she smiled at him as if she knew something about him. Polishing the glass cabinets was a petite girl about his age. She stopped to turn around to face this stranger. Time froze and all Bayne's senses were drawn towards her. Blue eyes twinkled in the faint light, her golden brown hair was tied with a strawberry red ribbon. She was very pale compared to his golden wolf kind skin. He completely forgot about Roux despite her being right next to him.  
  
He snapped out of his trance. _What's the matter with me? She's a human!_ Bayne thought furious with himself. Her scent was sweet but completely human. Why would he act like this with someone... like her? He gazed at her, loosely holding his skateboard, and dared those blue eyes to drown him now.  
  
Unafraid she stood to face him. If she knew what I was she would run as far away as possible. Instead of running she spoke. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm just looking, thanks," he replied glancing over at Roux. She was sat next to a bookshelf immersed in a thick book on mythical creatures. She wouldn't look up now- Roux loved reading.  
  
"Do you come here often?" she enquired.  
  
"No, I'm Bayne Gandillon. What's your name?"  
  
"Rose Teague." She smiled. It was an enchanting smile. Like that of one watching the world from a distance and finding it vaguely amusing.  
  
. , : ' ' : , .  
  
Well, a second chapter. Please tell me what you think. So a bit of déjà vu? I'll reveal all in the next chapter or so.

silvawolf


	3. chapter 3

Thank you all for the great reviews, wow, so many. Now, the whole 'Teague' thing will be revealed in time. By the way I'm not sure of whether werewolves marry or what Gabriel's surname is anyway. If someone could help me out there it will be appreciated and I'll make a couple of changes. Anywho...

**Chapter 3**

The shop door opened and a group of four teenagers tumbled in. Another remained at the door to finish a cigarette. There was something about this gaunt blonde, but Bayne couldn't think why, for some reason he didn't smell like other humans. The group greeted Rose warmly as if they were reuniting after years of isolation. Then they parted to let the blonde through to Rose. The stranger snaked a strong arm around her waist and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. To Bayne's surprise she shrugged him off. Now he recognised the faint musky smell, it was of wolf kind but that of a stray. Roux also seemed to realise this as she had ceased reading and was staring at him.

Rose introduced Bayne to the group. The humans seemed quite intrigued by Bayne's presence but the blonde glared at him as if he posed a threat.

"Nice to meet you." The blonde muttered not meaning a single word. He had a slightly Transylvanian accent. "I'm Raoul Serban."

"Rose, Buddy will be waiting for us." A dark haired girl piped up.

"Hold on a minute, Crystal." She replied before turning to Bayne. "You're not from round here are you. Are you looking for something or just curious?"

"Just curious I guess." Bayne replied as Rose reached in her pocket to withdraw a pen. She held his hand in hers and wrote her mobile number on her palm. On a whim she drew a pentagram beneath it. He watched her face break into a smile and watched Raoul's eyes narrow with contempt.

Roux got up to stand next to Bayne and nudged him in the ribs. "We've got to go. The Uncle's will be waiting for us."

They all left the shop and left in their separate ways; Bayne and Roux went towards the car park while the other's left for the mall. Bayne couldn't help but smile as he watched the blonde argue with Rose about their encounter.

The Uncle's were waiting in the Range Rover listening to the crashing chords of their loud music. The journey back home was uneventful until they got back. Once Bayne and Roux were alone in the driveway she aired hr feelings.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's a human! You can't go out with her. The pack won't allow it."

"They don't have to know." He grinned and ran to his cabin. Leaving his skateboard outside the door he entered the kitchen and pulled a loaf of bread out the cupboard. Bayne's head turned towards the door as Vivien walked in wearing a long summer dress.

"You look like you've been having fun. Why's that?" she asked.

"No reason." He muttered in return. He sawed through the bread before realising he was using the wrong knife.

Vivien grinned with sharp teeth. "You've found a mate haven't you? So who's the lucky girl then? It's Roux isn't it?" She teased with her singsong voice and picked up a glass to pour herself a drink.

"No-one you know." He could feel himself heating up and busied himself looking through the fridge. "Her name's Rose Teague."

The sound of shattering glass split the quiet kitchen and Vivien made a noise like that of a trapped rabbit. Bayne didn't understand her reaction and faced her. "Did you just say... 'Teague'?" She trembled as she gazed wide-eyed at her son.

"Yeah, why?"

"I won't allow it! For a start she's a human. 'Don't date if..." She stopped, she realised who she sounded like.

"... You can't mate'. Where have I heard that before?" an older woman by the door completed the well-known phrase. It was Esme, Vivien's mother. The blonde could still challenge others in the looks department but was now settled next door with her mate, Thomas "I think I can guess what the situation is. We'll talk about this later, boy." She continued looking at Vivien knowingly.

Bayne abandoned his sandwich and headed out the back door towards the forest. He preferred the taste of rabbit anyway. Something still nagged at his mind. W_hy did I go ahead and mention Rose?_ He asked himself _And how did she know she was a human? _He glanced at the inn that the pack ran. An early group of holidaymakers made their way to the reception to check in. Ignoring them, his steady pace broke into a run. With tourists about he would have to hunt further into the forest.

Hiding his clothes under the lush bracken he let the Change sweep over him. It was careless to run in his wolf skin in daylight but he was way past caring. The pale immutable face of Rose caved its way into his mind; he would hunt and feast in her honour. Holding back a howl he raced towards the meadow beyond the acres of trees and ferns.

Another thought kept into his mind. _Why am I acting like this, she's only a meat-girl?_ Taking a wild leap over a stream. He snarled a laugh, 'meat-girl' made her sound like a side dish. Either way, he couldn't ignore the hunger gnawing at his gut. _Feast of Honour it is then._

. , : ' ' : , .

After 2 months without a computer, seeing the reviews cheered me up, thanks guys! ... And girls! Any advice is welcome, I'm still a newbie.

silvawolf


End file.
